


dancing on my own

by scionavarielle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 10:26:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12628968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scionavarielle/pseuds/scionavarielle
Summary: Just a dance won't hurt, will it?





	dancing on my own

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt to write my favorite couple ever from Harry Potter (don't ask why, I just do). I hope they are not too much OOC. Enjoy reading!

 

* * *

When the music plays inside the ball, Luna walks aimlessly at the balcony while twirling herself. Her friends are all inside, dancing with their respective partner, even Ron has finally able to gather his courage to ask Hermione to dance. Luna chuckles at that. Why, of course, it’s so obvious that the Weasley guy has been interested with her friend for so long, but never able to speak it out. 

Luna looks at the couple, who‘s currently dancing inside and smiles. She wonders if she didn’t reject Neville’s offer, would she be dancing inside with him too? But Luna _did_ decline his offer, to everyone’s surprise (because they all think they _know_ her)

* * *

“You said no? Why?” Ginny asked her that evening before they went to the ball. 

“Maybe because I just want to be alone for a while?”

Ginny looked at her like she just said the most obvious answer in the world. “Neville is nice,” her friend tried again. 

“And so does Harry, but we wouldn’t want Harry to invite me to the party, would we?” Luna asked, a little bit higher in her tone without her intention. That being said, Ginny finally stopped asking questions and let Luna did the former’s hair. Feeling a bit guilty, Luna said again, “I think Neville asked because he’s being kind. He didn’t really mean it - asking me.”

“But you wouldn’t know. Luna, this would be our last year in High School and you might probably not meet him anymore. Who knows that you’ll regret this?”

(Oh, if only Ginny knows her only deepest regret). Luna only smiled and did Ginny’s hair. The conversation changed to other subjects like who would come with who or what food would be there. 

* * *

“There is no fairy in this area, Lovegood.” A voice she recognizes so well, one very deep, but teasing. 

Luna turns around. “Draco, I don’t know that you are now interested in fairy.” She says softly. 

Draco just ignores that statement while walking closer to Luna. In his black two-button suits covering the white shirt inside, Draco looks stunning, as how he always looks like in the school. After all, he is Draco Malfoy, the most popular guy in the entire school. 

“You’re not dancing?” Luna asks. “Shouldn’t you be with Pansy or someone?” With them being so close, Luna realizes that she’s far shorter than Draco and she has to raise her head to meet his eyes. 

"Because that someone apparently declined my offer because she said that she didn’t want to be seen with me. Because she said that she didn’t want her friends to misunderstand.”

“That person must be lucky and brave enough to say no to you then, Draco.” She smiles sweetly, a hint of tease in her tone. 

“Yes and she even dared to make me look around the place just to find her. If you happen to meet her, please give her my regards.” They stare at each other for a while, before Luna reaches for his cheek. 

If people inside the ball are not too busy with dancing, they would probably be surprised with the view in the balcony right now. For standing there are the most popular guy with the outcast. Sometimes, it only happens in the fairytale, but sometimes, maybe the fairy do exist to let it be true in real life. 

"Well since you’re alone and I am in a good mood today, I would accompany you for a dance. How about it?” Luna chuckles before nodding. His hand is already on her waist, pulling her closer, the other hand reaches for her hand and so they dance, under the moonlight. 

“I am sorry to let you go here alone,” Luna whispers. 

“But I am not sorry that you reject that Neville’s guy.”

“He’s nice though,” Luna giggles which receives a groan as a reply from him. “Ginny said I should be with him.”

“That Weasley girl really needs to stop bothering someone else’s business. She and Potter are just the same, always prying to everyone’s life.” 

Luna leans on Draco’s chest, listening to his heartbeat that always calms her heart. “They are kind.”

“And I am not, I know.” Luna laughs, a sweet voice that captures his heart, when, he doesn’t know. And so they dance, at the balcony, feeling complete with each other and doesn’t care with anything. 

Or perhaps a guy who looks at the couple with a shattering heart.

_(For if fairytale comes true to one, it doesn’t happen to other)._

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note:  
> I hope you enjoy it! I want to write something angsty, but it turns out to be a bit fluffy. So yeah. Haha. Anyway, this is inspired by [Dancing on My Own by Calum Scott](http://listenonrepeat.com/?v=q31tGyBJhRY#Calum_Scott_-_Dancing_On_My_Own) that keeps repeating in my head. 


End file.
